


Unfinished Business

by IceonFire7



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: AU Charlie and Bass are both in advertising, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceonFire7/pseuds/IceonFire7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Bass work for competing advertising agencies. And they have an interesting past. What will happen when they go up against each other for the same big account? AU - Charloe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/gifts).



> This is a gift for LemonSupreme's birthday...Happy Birthday, my friend! Hope it's a good one. 
> 
> So this is my first ever AU for Charloe. Actually, I haven't done an AU for fanfic in years, so I hope this goes well. Post me a review to let me know. ;)
> 
> For anyone following my Valentine story (as well as all those others I owe updates for), I apologize. Right around Valentine's day, I realized Lemon's birthday was quickly approaching, so this became my top priority. And I wanted to get the whole thing done before I started posting it. But I will be working on the second chapter to Charlie's Rough Day and hope to have it up really soon. 
> 
> This is a multi-chapter fic that is already completed. I will be posting a chapter every other day until we reach the end. :)
> 
> And I own nothing of Revolution. But if I had David Lyons, I would lend him to Lemon for today! Happy Birthday!!

 

Charlie stood on the porch that ran the length of her house, stretching her arms and greeting the bright new day. The morning sun shone down upon her, and closing her eyes, she tipped her face up to catch its glowing rays. Light filtered through the trees surrounding her, leaves vibrant green from the warmth of a new spring. Breathing deeply, she inhaled their mossy scent and the freshness of the early morning air. She loved daybreak, before the hustle and bustle began, when everything was so still, so quiet. Nothing but the birds, the trees, the blessed silence.

  
An air horn blasted, snapping her out of her reverie with a harsh jolt. Her eyes popped open just in time to see a massive moving van pull in front of the house across from hers. Before she could blink, three smaller trucks followed, lining the other side of the street, and men jumped out of them, rushing around to unpack their loads.

  
“I knew it was too good to last,” she muttered, bending down to pick up her Sunday paper. Flipping it over, she scanned the front page of the Philadelphia Daily News. “Woman claims she was possessed by living machines. Please. People will believe anything nowadays.”

  
With her peaceful morning already interrupted, she headed back in, thinking she might squeeze a jog in before breakfast. Climbing the mammoth wooden staircase to the upper floors, she cast a thought to her new neighbors. She liked the serenity of the neighborhood, and she hoped no one would come along to ruin it.

  
When she’d first looked at homes in the palatial gated community of Willoughby Estates, the mansion across the street caught her eye. Before she could make an offer, her real estate agent apologetically informed her that it was off the market. Only hours before her arrival, the owner of a prosperous coalmine had laid down millions for it. Saddened, she’d toured her current house and fallen in love with its wood interiors and large windows. She’d written a check on the spot. As it turned out, no one ever moved into the house across the street, and it had remained empty for well over a year, until the sale sign went up a few months ago.

  
Tossing the paper on her bed, she hurried into the adjoining bathroom, yanking her thick golden hair into a ponytail and splashing water on her face. Dressing quickly, she threw on her workout clothes and snatched her iPod from the nightstand. The plan was to get in a short run, then get back, shower, grab some food, and spend the rest of the day going over proposals for Monday’s weekly meeting.

  
Stretching her hamstrings, her mind raced over the clients she wanted to meet with later in the week. She’d worked hard to earn the title of media director at the Pittman Advertising Agency. Two years of putting in extra hours and working weekends paid off in the end, providing her with a job that allowed her to live in luxury. One she enjoyed as well.

  
Setting a slow pace as she started off down the tree-lined street, she allowed her body to take control and let her thoughts drift back to her job. Just last week, she’d pulled in a chic women’s clothing line, snagging them right out from under the competition’s nose. She chuckled, thinking of Aaron Pittman's face when he’d found out she’d landed Blackout Fashions. That bonus would last a while. But she was never one to rest on her laurels. If there was a client on the lookout for new representation, she was first in line to reel them in.

  
She knew the job made her tough, hard-edged, but she wanted to be the best, had to be. It amused her that some of her co-workers called her the Dragon behind her back. The nickname didn’t bother her; she did what she had to do in order to get ahead. Besides, she’d never hurt anybody, never destroyed anyone’s career to further her own.

  
Realizing she’d already been at it for twenty minutes, she turned the corner, picking up her pace on the way back. As she approached her driveway, a sleek, black Mercedes sped up the street from the opposite direction, swerving around the moving vans and rounding the curve into her neighbor’s driveway. Curious, she paused at the edge of her property, anxious to catch a glimpse of the newcomers.  

     
When the door opened and a handsome man got out, her heart plummeted. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

  
Sebastian Monroe glanced across the street, whipped his sunglasses up to rest on top of his head, and met her eyes. If he registered any surprise, it didn’t show. “Well, well, Charlie Matheson. Fancy meeting you here.”

  
Stalking over, she crossed her arms and glared. “You’re the new neighbor?”

  
“Why, yes, I am.” He flashed a smile, the arrogant and cocky one that seemed to charm everyone but her. “Are you on the welcoming committee?”

  
Her eyes flashed blue fire. “I wouldn’t welcome you if my life depended on it.”

  
Bass was as good-looking as they come. He was 45 now and easily looked ten years younger. Well-toned and muscular, with thick, dark blonde curls and glowing blue eyes, the only word she found to describe him was devastating. In addition to his perfect face and body, he was quick-witted and sharp-minded; he’d graduated in the top five percent of his class at Harvard. He was the CEO of Monroe Republic, the number one rival advertising agency to Pittman's.

  
Starting out with a handful of employees twenty years ago in Chicago, he’d pushed his small company up the corporate ladder until it became a top-notch organization representing a wide variety of clients, eventually moving its headquarters to Philadelphia after it went global. She hated him for it, and yet, a tiny part of her respected him for it as well.

  
Charlie knew all those handy little tidbits about him because she’d studied them. But she also knew them because he was her uncle's best friend, and she'd grown up just down the street from him. He'd practically been a part of her family back then, and she'd been very close to him and Miles in her formative years.

  
As much as she was loathe to admit it now, her crush on him had started at a very young age. And kept going until one day when she was 18, she'd kissed him at a family party, long after everyone else had left or gone to sleep. They'd been sitting around talking and thoroughly enjoying themselves. And flirting; even now, she refused to believe the flirting hadn't been mutual.

  
But after the kiss, everything had changed. For the first few seconds after it ended, she'd seen something in his eyes; something that promised her the future she'd always hoped for. Then it was just gone, shut down by Bass before it even had a chance to bloom. He wasn't even kind about it. In a cruel tone, he'd told her she was too young and he had no romantic interest in her. That was just about the time when he'd shut her out of the rest of his life too. Refusing to spend time with her alone, refusing to talk to her further about it, he'd pulled the plug on a friendship she'd come to rely on. And it began their constant battle with one another.

  
“Well, aren’t you the pleasant one first thing in the morning. Remind me to stay out of your way,” Bass said.

  
“You’ll never get close enough to be in my way, Monroe. This is a respectable neighborhood.” She motioned to the other houses around them. “People live pleasant lives. Happily and quietly.”

  
“Well, I’ll remember that when I throw one of my loud, drug-induced parties.” Slamming the car door, he brushed past her on his way to the closest moving van. “By the way, if anyone should be enraged by their new neighbor, it should be me. I was the one you steamrolled to get Blackout to sign with Pittman.”

  
That little victory brought a smile to her face. “Oh, that’s right. But I **did** beat you fair and square. Although, the bonus for that is putting a new hot tub in my backyard. A big one.”

  
“Rub it in, Charlie. But every dog has their day. Got to go now, sorry.” He carried a lamp towards the house, holding it in one strong arm. It wasn’t her fault that she noticed the muscles ripple. Crossing the street, she stopped when he shouted her name from his front lawn.

  
“I meant to tell you. You look good sweaty.” Chuckling, he disappeared inside his cavernous entrance.

  
Upset that she’d allowed him to draw her into a verbal battle, and more than a little furious that he’d caught her in such a state of disarray, she kicked at a stone on her walkway, cursing him under her breath as she did.

 

  
  
He stood in the shadows of his foyer, watching as she returned to her house. It was every bit as beautiful as his, and he’d admired the rustic quality of it when he’d first toured the neighborhood. Of course, he hadn’t known it was hers. What were the odds that he’d purchase the house of his dreams and have it situated directly across the street from his fiercest adversary?

  
Eyeing her now, he knew he’d gotten under her skin; the hunched shoulders were a dead giveaway. It was a favorite pastime of his, angering Charlie Matheson.

  
She was beautiful, there was no denying that. With that hair the shade of spun gold silk, fiery blue eyes, not to mention legs that went on for miles. As much as they argued, he found himself having a few fantasies about her. **Still** having fantasies about her.

  
When she'd been a little kid, she'd adored him, and truth be told, the feeling was mutual. He'd had fun with her, as she'd almost stepped in to fill the shoes of his beloved baby sisters, those he'd loved and lost so very young. Charlie had been only three when the accident happened, and Bass still wasn't sure he would have survived if it hadn't been for Miles and the Matheson clan.

  
Little Charlie had been the first one to make him smile after the loss of his family. When he and Miles had become roommates and moved in down the street from the rest of the family, she'd become his shadow.

  
He'd been aware of her crush as it developed, but he was certain it would never amount to anything and that she would forget all about her feelings for him when she became a teenager. Which was why he was so surprised when she kissed him that one fateful night. He'd noticed how beautiful she'd become; he would have had to be a dead man to not notice. But he'd restrained himself, forcing himself to remember that she was Charlie, his surrogate sister, his best friend's niece.

  
The kiss had completely shut his brain down for a few seconds. And just as it ended, for one split second, he had a vision of an incredible future. One where Charlie was his wife and the mother of his children. But then reality set back in, and he knew he had to do anything necessary to stop it all. He wasn't allowed to have her; she deserved someone her own age, and an incredible life he wasn't sure he could give. Charlie Matheson wasn't for him.

  
He knew he'd hurt her, and it still dug at him. But at the time he'd thought it was for the best. Whatever friendship had existed between them was long gone now. Not only that, but the rift between them had trickled down into his friendship with Miles. His best friend never knew what had transpired between Bass and Charlie, but when they pulled away from each other, Miles had obviously sided with his niece. While he understood, the thought of it still chafed him. He hadn't spoken to his best friend in seven years.

  
Charlie had followed him into advertising, whether it was on purpose or subconscious he did not know, and quickly become one of the best students at Northwestern. Graduating in the top percentile of her class, she’d worked exactly one entry-level position at another firm before grabbing a spot at the Pittman Advertising Agency.

  
Knowing she was going into the same field as him, he'd eventually shifted his company to Philly, thinking it would be safer than having constant interactions with her. How was he supposed to know she would wind up one of the top recruits at the much storied Pittman's, his chief rival in advertising, whose home base was Philadelphia? He'd watched her work her way up, secretly proud of her success.

  
But she'd never forgiven him, and he supposed he couldn't blame her. She also believed he was unscrupulous in business, not that she was really wrong. In advertising, it was a well-known fact that she had an iron will and a strong sense of ethics, something he had no trouble leaving behind. Going after an account, he wasn't afraid to do what had to be done. When they'd started going head to head over the same clients, a lot of the old animosity rose back to the surface. From that moment, the battle was back on.

  
She clawed at him; he clawed right back. Every time they met, sparks flew, yet he knew it wasn’t entirely of the acerbic variety. Passion and heat collided whenever they occupied the same space, and more than once she’d left him with a biting remark and a monumental hard-on. He could no longer deny the sexual heat between them; she was 25 now, not a teenager, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could fight his libido. He'd used up all the fortitude he had to resist her when she was 18. And if he dug deep enough under the surface, he knew he still ached for the closeness they'd once shared.

  
In their professional exchanges, he thought her hardheaded and stern, but he also found her levelheaded and determined. And sharp as a knife. If their friendship had still been intact, he would have hired Charlie in a heartbeat. As a competitor though, he couldn’t allow her to get too far ahead. When she’d swiped the Blackout account, it had stung something fierce.

  
“And now we’re neighbors.” Moving in, he’d assumed Willoughby Estates would be a haven from the rest of his world. Instead, he would wake everyday and spy his enemy’s lair just across the street. Things were about to get very interesting.

 

 


	2. Big News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Chapter 2. It's a quick little chapter. Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> I own nothing of Revolution.

  
“Charlie, got a minute?” Aaron Pittman popped his head into her office.

  
Switching ears, she tucked the phone receiver against her shoulder. “Absolutely, Aaron, come in. Have a seat.” Returning to her other conversation, she barked a quick order. “Tell the art department we need it by two, understand? All right, good.” Hanging up, she looked at her boss. “Sorry, preliminaries for Blackout.”

  
“Ah, Randall Flynn is due in at four, isn’t he?”

  
Flynn was the founder and CEO of the high-fashion line. “I’ve got it under control, Aaron. Our people will get it done. They don’t want to suffer the wrath of the Dragon.” Both chuckled, and Aaron shook his head. “So what can I do for you?”

  
He folded his hands on his crossed knee and smiled. “I’ve got some news for you.”

  
“I can hardly wait.”

  
“A little crumb of information fell off the grapevine this morning. I thought it might make your day.”

  
She leaned back against her seat and studied him. In his mid-forties, Aaron looked more like a computer nerd than a CEO. A scruffy looking hair and beard, complete with glasses, gave his friendly face a very trustworthy air; clients loved him. He ran the company his father and uncle founded half a century ago, and he’d hired her personally.

  
“Maggie's Cookies is shopping around for a new agency.” He paused, like an actor who had just delivered a big line. “So what do you think? You want to go after them?”

  
Scoffing, she sat straight up, resting her elbows on the desk and meeting his eyes. “MCC is seeking new representation? Hell, yes, I want to go after them.”

  
Maggie's Cookies Corporation was a multi-billion dollar operation with worldwide distribution. Started in 1955 by two women named Margaret, it had blossomed from a small company into a giant one; the current CEO, Maggie Foster, was the granddaughter of one of the original women. Over the years, their product list expanded from their original cookies to include cakes, pies, and frozen desserts. Chain stores were nestled in malls across North America and half of Europe.

  
“They’re looking for an entirely new ad campaign, and they’re planning to drop millions on it. Something to freshen up their image, make it a little more modern,” he explained, tapping a restless finger against his leg. “You’re familiar with their background.”

  
“Quite a bit.” She’d followed them for most of her career. MCC was her dream client. “We can give them an update. With a couple mil, we can blow the doors off their old marketing.” And with Aaron's contacts, they’d be the first in line to nab the account.

  
Grinning, he stood. “I want you in charge of this one, Charlie. We want Maggie’s, and you’re just the woman to get it. You do this, and Senior VP is in your future.”

  
Giddiness jangled her nerves, but she remained outwardly cool; she’d dance around the office once Aaron left. “I’m on it. The second you leave, I put the call through. I’ll have an appointment later this week.”

  
“That’s my girl.” He sauntered to the door. “Oh, and don’t be afraid to let the Dragon fly on this one.”

  
Reaching for her phone, she shook her head. “Never a problem.”

  
Ten minutes later, door firmly closed to the outside world, she twirled around her office, dreams of the vice presidency in her head.

 

  
  
Moseying down the imported wine aisle, Charlie perused the labels of several of her favorites, trying to decide which to choose. After her stellar day, she decided to celebrate at home with a bottle of wine and a home-cooked meal. Cooking was something she truly enjoyed and a fine way to relax her for an evening. Tonight, it was a well-earned reward.

  
“The fruit wines are a few aisles over.”

  
Lifting her head and setting her jaw, she turned to the one-time friend who had become the bane of her existence. “Thanks, but you’re in the wrong store. Cheap beer is only available at the distributor down the street.”

  
Bass's mouth curved up at one end, a sexy half-smile that sent a tingle along her skin. Shaking off the unwanted lust, she glared up at him. For three weeks, he’d lived in her neighborhood, and she couldn’t escape him. He was everywhere. At the grocery store, the coffee shop, the gym. He’d even taken up early morning running, at exactly the same time as her. It was like living with the plague. “Can’t you just pretend not to see me and ignore me?”

  
“That would be rude.” He glanced up at the wines on the shelf. “Can’t decide?”

  
“I’m not sure what I want with my dinner.”

  
“What are you having?”

  
“I don’t know. I’ll plan my meal around the wine.”

  
He raised an eyebrow. “Interesting idea. So…big date?”

  
She pushed past him and turned her attention back to the bottles. Their company was far more enticing. “None of your business. Look, it’s bad enough that we have to see each other in the neighborhood. I don’t relish the thought of bumping into you every time I go out. So why don’t we just stay out of each other’s way.”

  
“Fine by me.” He reached over her, pulling a bottle off the shelf, and she caught a whiff of his cologne. A vision of musky woods and rain exploded in her head, followed by one of her draped over a moss-covered log, Bass’s big body pressed against hers. Swallowing a gasp, she jerked when he thrust the wine into her hands. She had to clutch it to her chest to keep from dropping it. “But hey, if we’re ignoring each other, stop ogling me during your morning run.”

  
He was gone by the time she recovered from the encounter, which probably worked in her favor. A retort from her may have made her sound like an idiot, considering her dry throat and heaving breath. Not to mention, he was right; she had been checking him out. But he ran without a shirt, so how could she be blamed?

  
But what cruel trick of fate had her still lusting after a man who wanted nothing to do with her; who had turned her away; who she so vehemently despised?

 

  
  
He’d left her speechless yet again. Another mark in his victory column. He actually didn’t mind having a beautiful woman’s eyes on him, but he knew she’d be angry with herself for doing it in the first place. And it had been impossible to miss her hungry look when they’d run into each other that morning. Of course, he’d been watching her as well, but he was better at it; he hadn’t got caught.

  
He had no doubt she was purchasing that expensive bottle of wine in celebration. He even knew the reason for it. “Getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren’t we, Charlie?”

  
Pittman wasn’t the only one with contacts. 


	3. Face Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I meant to publish this earlier this evening, but I sort of fell asleep watching TV...Sorry 'bout that. ;) 
> 
> I do want to thank everyone for the comments, kudos, favorites and follows. Much appreciated. 
> 
> I own nothing of Revolution.

 

She was ready. Dressed for success with a mind to match, she brushed a hand down her lucky blue cloak and opened the door. MCC’s offices were not quite as homey as their products suggested. Their corporate offices were modern, all shiny, white and silver, with huge windows that presented a picturesque view of the city.

Her meeting was set for nine sharp, so she’d left early to arrive and prepare with time to spare. After signing in at the front desk, she entered the waiting room, coming to a dead halt. “What are you doing here?”

Bass glanced up at her, then back at his magazine. “Hello to you too. Oh, that’s right. We’re ignoring each other.”

“I have a meeting with the Board of Directors at nine.”

“So do I.” He kept his head down as he flipped through the pages of a magazine.

“Would you mind looking at me when I’m talking to you?”

His eyes finally made contact with hers. “Ignore me, Bass. Don’t ignore me, Bass. What exactly is it you want?”

Dropping her briefcase on a chair, she sat next to him. Although they were alone in the waiting room, she wanted privacy for what she was about to say. Nothing, not even Bass, would make her cause a scene at a potential client’s office. “I want you to go away, but since that’s not going to happen, let me tell you this. This account is mine. Pittman's is walking away with this, the same way we did with Blackout. So you might as well start licking your wounds now.”

She shouldn’t have leaned in. Bass Monroe was overpowering in close proximity. “Well, why lick my own when there are so many willing women? Maybe you’d like to try.”

His response should have brought anger; but it was arousal that spiked in her blood. Her nipples hardened and a pool of wetness formed between her legs. By the way his nostrils flared, she was sure he could smell it. “There’s nothing about you that I want.”

He trailed a finger across the back of her hand. “That wasn't always true.” With his eyes locked on hers, he touched the material of her cloak. “Not many women could pull this off, but you do. Effortlessly. Blue looks good on you, Charlie. It matches your eyes, makes your hair light up like a halo.”

When the heat began to suffocate her, she pulled away. Her senses faltered, and she struggled to clear her mind. But his eyes. They’d held her captive, all glowing and iridescent blue. “You ruined any shot you might have once had, Bass. And you can’t charm me. I’m not giving up.”

“Neither am I.”

The secretary entered the room. “Ms. Matheson, Mr. Monroe. They’d like to see you in the conference room.”

Grabbing her case, she stepped in front of him, squaring her shoulders. She intended to be the first one in the room. Feeling him close behind her, she picked up the pace and ignored his chuckle. With her head held high, she was ready to nail the preliminaries and walk away with the prize.

Just before they entered the door, he leaned close to her, his lips brushing her ear. “I haven’t even begun to charm you yet, Charlotte.”

 

 

 

Stealing a glance at her from under his lashes, he forced down the grin that threatened to bloom on his lips. He’d thrown her off balance with his whispered comment, and she’d been fidgety since the start of the meeting. Although it had been a bit of a miscalculation on his part; he hadn’t expected it to backfire and eat away at him too. But her soft scent, like some exotic wildflower, had crept up on him, unexpectedly firing up his libido. He’d just recovered from it quicker than she had.

Still, her proposal was amazing, and Pittman had obviously granted her a lot of freedom. Her art department had come up with a few brilliant ideas, and the woman delivered them with confidence. Hell, she’d almost convinced him to choose her team.

But he had a couple of aces up his sleeve, and he had no problem playing hardball. If that was how Charlie wanted it, he was up to the challenge.

Maggie Foster stood and faced them. “Well, I have to say, I’m impressed with both of you. I think we all are. Each of you seems to understand what we’re looking for with this revamp, and both of your presentations wowed us. What we have to propose to you, though, might be a little unexpected.”

“Pittman's can handle unexpected, Ms. Foster,” Charlie said.

Rolling his eyes, Bass jotted down a few notes. “What exactly do you have in mind?”

“We’d like to hire each of you. On a temporary basis. MCC has set aside 50 million for this marketing campaign.” It was a higher number than Bass’s sources had revealed, but from the look that scampered across Charlie’s face, her firm hadn’t been aware of it either. “So we’d like to have both of you design a new strategy for us, and then we’ll choose which fits us better. Each of your companies will be placed on retainer, and both will be compensated for services rendered. You’ll each have three weeks to complete the job.”

Bass looked up and met the unwary eyes of his rival. Now they had even more to fuel the fire between them, personally and professionally. “I believe the Monroe Republic will take those odds.” He turned to Maggie and the board. “I’m sure Pittman's, with their long and respectable history, is the front-runner here. But I think my people can prove that we have what it takes to represent MCC. All we want is the chance.”

“And you have it,” Maggie said. “Both of you.”

“Pittman's welcomes the opportunity.” Bass's eyes narrowed. The board members were more than sixty percent male, and she was bewitching them with her feminine wiles. She cast a side-glance at him, and he saw the twinkle in her eyes. “And we’re positive we can win your company over.”

“One way or another,” Bass muttered. He didn't like the jealousy threading through his system. Because he didn't really believe it was professional jealousy at all.

After the handshakes and thanks, he and Charlie walked out, side by side, each the consummate professional. As soon as the elevator doors closed, it was a different matter. “Laying it on a little thick in there, Charlie.”

“You’re one to talk.” Her sapphire eyes shot daggers. To him, she was never better than when she was spitting fire. She lowered her voice to imitate him. “The Monroe Republic will take those odds.”

He stepped in close. “I would bet my company against yours any day. We’re going to take this ride, and we’re going to beat you. And when MCC picks us, we’ll see who has the last laugh.”

She stepped even closer. “Pittman's is going to kick your ass. And when we do, I’ll hand it to you on a silver platter.”

The distance between them was only a hairsbreadth. She was filling his senses to the brim, those blue eyes glistening like gems. It would be so easy to lean in, to touch, to take. To press his lips against hers and crush her soft body to his hard one. The thunderous look on her face shifted, like the flipping of a switch. Now she was gazing up at him the way she had once before, when she was so young, with startled wonder and a heavy dose of lust. He lowered his head a fraction of an inch, tilted it to get the angle right.

And the elevator pinged as the doors slid open on the ground floor. Whatever spell had woven around them dissipated, until only the animosity remained.

As if waking from a daze, she backed away, her head shooting up and her chin jutting out. “Just stay away from me, Monroe.”

Few people had ever been able to get under his skin, yet Charlie certainly knew how. But he wasn't about to let her know that. Striding towards the revolving doors, he pushed past her. “Honey, I can’t run fast enough.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a moment, let me know what you think. :)


	4. Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 4 of Lemon's birthday fic. Hope you like it. 
> 
> I own nothing of Revolution.

 

The campaign cruised along for Charlie, with everything meshing even better than she’d expected. The art team outperformed itself, creating a variety of print ads that amazed her, along with storyboards for a few commercials that would easily put Pittman's over the Monroe Republic. Her challenge was coming up with the presentation that would knock the socks off the board at MCC. It was a little like cramming for a final exam.

With her mind focused on the work she’d set aside for that evening, Charlie rushed into Nano's Dry Cleaners. She’d have to pick up some takeout on her way home; she was eating entirely too much fattening food, but she just hadn’t had the time to cook.

Head down as she snagged the receipt from her purse, Charlie smashed into the back of the customer at the counter. Looking up to apologize, she came face to face with Bass. “I…sorry.”

“Maybe you should pay attention,” he snapped, turning away.

She had no idea what to say; the tension between them had changed. Forgetting what existed between them once on a hot summer night, all their other meetings had included professional jealousy, certainly, and competitive head-butting, to be sure. Not to mention the heavy sexual undertones that buzzed around them now just like it did then. But now there was genuine anger as well. It radiated off him like an electric current.

With the clerk searching for Bass's cleaning in the backroom, they were alone, and the awkward silence smothered a fidgety Charlie until she could no longer stand it. “I know we’re not talking to one another, but you could…say hello.”

Huffing out a breath, he glanced over his shoulder. “That would defeat the purpose. Not talking means keeping quiet.”

“Okay, maybe I was a little rude the other day.” Why was she trying to make nice with him? “Look, we’re business rivals, but we were once...anyway, we're neighbors now. We could at least be civil.”

He whirled, piercing her with his bright blue eyes. “The term neighbor suggests friendship. Someone you talk to when you’re out watering the lawn. We live on the same street. That’s pretty much the beginning and the end of it.”

So much for making peace. “You are the biggest horse’s ass.”

“And I’m sick of this, Charlie.” When the clerk came in, he grabbed his suit and marched toward the door. “You wanted me out of your way. Good enough. Now stay the hell out of mine.”

 Once more, the man cut her down in the blink of an eye. Every time he stormed away from her, it left a bigger hole. She'd adored him once, and as much as she thought she hated him, deep down, she knew that wasn't true. Nobody had the ability to cut her the way Bass did. For the past few years though, they’d at least been able to fashion out a mutual respect, even while taunting and trying to best one another. But that moment in the elevator back at the MCC offices had messed everything up.

Freshly laundered suit in hand, she stepped out into the warm, spring air. She’d had nothing but the potential new account on her mind for days. Now all of her thoughts were on the man vying to take it from her.

It was her fault. Something had changed the day of the meeting. A spark of magic from one special night, always simmering just below the surface, had come to life for an instant once again. The moment in the elevator. That one single, solitary moment when she realized he was going to kiss her. One more second with the doors closed and she would have been in his arms. Worst of all, she knew that the teenager that had wanted to be his was still there inside of her.

 

 

He hadn’t missed her face as he’d stomped out the door. Good. Let her be upset; let it eat away at her. Crawling into his car, Bass scowled. He had no idea why he even cared. He was the one who had stopped it all; he was the one who had wanted it all to end. But there was a tickling at the back of his brain that just wouldn’t stop.

After years of not seeing one another, they’d met at a charity ball. The kind of function where everyone screams wealth and the celebrities come out to play. Pittman's had thrown it, then invited top executives from every other agency in town. It was an effort to raise money for a good cause, but it was also a way to make rivals jealous.

He’d come to the ball, not only for the charity, but for the networking such an opportunity provided. Expecting a night of small talk and flattery, he’d planned an early escape. Walking into the grand hall, he’d encountered a sea of people, well-dressed and glamorous, and known his assumptions had been correct. And then, for the first time in years, he’d seen her. And damn it if his heart hadn't beat just a little bit faster.

Despite the actresses and socialites, Charlie had easily been the most beautiful woman in the room. While many women had swept their hair up for an elegant evening look, she wore hers down, dirty blonde waves spilling down her back. He couldn’t remember the dress, only that it had been blue, like her eyes. And tight. It had hugged her curves in all the right places, but not in a way that made her appear cheap or easy. Actually, she’d looked like a goddess, like a fairytale princess come to life. And he’d ached for her the way he had one night seven years before.

Then they’d come face to face. 

Everything had fallen apart quickly after they’d spoken, and they soon adopted the standoffish relationship that served them for the last two years. Now things between them were even worse.

Pulling into his driveway, he shut off the engine, his hazy mind again replaying the past. Grabbing his suit from the backseat, he stepped out, casting a glance toward the house across from his. Her house. What were the odds that they’d wind up living not just in the same town, but directly across the street from one another?

He’d been hard on her, and he knew it. After their encounter in the elevator, he’d gotten so angry, and he couldn’t understand why the resentment still lingered. They'd treated each other that badly for years. But something had happened as they were passing between the floors. Something that might have changed everything and given them back that lost opportunity.

Shaking his head, he turned away and started toward the house. Charlie was not his problem. Whether or not she was hurt or upset was not his problem either. His staff had already delivered the perfect ad campaign, and all he had to do was present it. He needed to focus his concentration where it was necessary and forget her.

But his mind betrayed him. He’d never been able to forget the way he’d felt that one magical summer night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think if you have a minute. :)


	5. Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is so late. I wasn't home all day, so I know this is technically a day late, but at least there won't be as much of a wait for the next chapter. ;)
> 
> I own nothing of Revolution.

 

“Ms. Matheson.” Charlie's new assistant rapped on the half-opened door. “There’s a man out here to see you.”

Charlie's head popped up. The presentation was in five days, and she still had a few more pieces of the puzzle to fit into place. That’s why she found herself stuck in her office at eight o’clock at night.

“Who is it?”

“He said a business colleague, but he wouldn’t give a name. He said it was a surprise.” The young woman squirmed. “Should I tell him to go?”

“No. Send him in.” Who would be coming to see her so late at night? Frazzled, she brushed a hand over her hair, tucking a stray lock behind her ear and praying that the rest wasn’t sticking out of its twist.

When Bass walked around the corner, her eyes popped open. “What do you want?”

“Nice way to greet a friend.”

“You’re not my friend.” He sauntered over to the desk, and she noticed the bag in his hand. The scent of food hit her a second later. She was starving, but she wouldn’t allow him to charm her. “What is that?”

He lifted the bag. “Chinese.”

“I can see that. But why is it here? With you.”

Setting the food on the desk, he plopped in a chair. “I’m hungry. Thought maybe you would be, too. I figured you were working late.”

Eyeing him, she sat back and crossed her arms. He never did anything without an ulterior motive. “So you thought you’d bring me food. Out of the goodness of your heart.”

“Everyone needs to eat.” Leaning forward, he pulled several cartons, paper plates and plastic forks out of the bag. “I wasn’t sure what you’d want, so I got a bit of a selection.”

The pungent smell of sweet and sour chicken wafted across her desk, forcing a hungry rumble out of her stomach. When he smiled, she rolled her eyes. “How did you know I’d be here?”

“For the last couple of days, your car hasn’t shown up in the driveway until ten.” Scooping some chicken onto a plate, he handed it to her, then passed over the carton of rice.

Too hungry to refuse, she dug in and fixed him with a glare. “I thought we weren’t speaking.”

“Life’s too short to hold a grudge, don’t you think?” His gaze locked on her.

She scoffed. ”Says the man who started the whole grudge."

Charlie could almost see him deciding what to say, how much of himself to reveal, whether to even touch upon their past. “I was harsh the other day. I shouldn’t have been.”

And how much should she give back? “Well, I…I didn’t handle myself very well at MCC.”

Gazes riveted on one another, she swallowed when his blue eyes began to glow. He had her trapped in those azure gems. The air was clearing, and the heat between them was awakening.

Releasing her, he sat back and forked another piece of chicken. “Let’s eat.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, she returned to her own meal. “You do know we turn in our reports and go against each other within the week.”

“Is your team ready?”

The fork froze on the way to her mouth, and she narrowed her eyes. “I’m not telling you anything. If you came here for that, you can just forget it.”

He smiled, a reaction she hadn’t anticipated. “So you’ve hit a few bumps.”

“No.” They’d come to a tiny truce, but his response was aggravating. “Everything’s fine. My team is on top of it.”

“So the problem lies with you. Is it your presentation?”

“Look, can we just not talk about work? We shouldn’t even be discussing this.” She tossed the plate on her desk. “It’s like fraternizing with the enemy.”

His eyes fixed on her, and once again she fell captive. “At least you’re not sleeping with the enemy.”

Swallowing, she swiveled her chair to break the hold he had on her. “I appreciate you bringing me food, but I have work to do. But not for MCC. Other work.”

“Have some more. You barely ate anything.” When she stiffened, he continued. “Charlie, I’m not leaving. And I’m not here to grill you about work. I brought this as a peace offering, a ceasefire.”

He was trying to be nice, and she was acting like a petulant child. It upset her. Why did she revert right back to being a teenager when Bass was around? “I know.”

Handing her the chicken container, he grinned when she accepted it. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

Chuckling, she fished out a few more pieces of chicken and coated them in sauce. “Yeah, maybe once upon a time. Thank you, though, for the food. I could have cooked something when I got home.”

“You don't have anything to cook at your house."

"How do you know that?"

"Went through your garbage can.”

Her eyes widened until she realized he was teasing her. “Is everything a joke with you?”

“Why is nothing ever a joke with you anymore?” He was scrutinizing her again, and it made her nervous. “I run a tight business, and I can be a very serious son of a bitch. But at the end of the day, there’s got to be some relaxation. You used to know that, Charlie.”

“If you relax, you can get lazy, miss things that are important,” she said.

“And if you don’t, you can go crazy. Even during your morning run, you’re tense. You don’t ever get into a flow and just move.” Standing, he circled the desk and cut in behind her. When his hands fell on her shoulders, she jumped. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about. You’re wound too tight.”

His hands began to knead, his thumbs pressing into the blades of her back. “What are you doing?”

“Relaxing you. I promise, it’ll make everything easier. Your mind will clear, and you can get the presentation done.”

“It’s already-”

“Done. I know. You told me.”

The soft rubbing was soothing, and against her better judgment, she let him continue. When the heel of his palm hit a sensitive spot, she groaned, twisting to avoid contact. “Stop moving. You’ve got knots in your back from all the stress you carry around.”        

“It’s sore,” she whined.

“Let me work it out for you.” His strong hands increased the pressure but remained gentle. She could feel the strain seeping out of her as his fingers poked and prodded, massaging the rigid muscles of her back. When his hand slid up to her neck, she purred. “Like that, do we?”

“Yeah. Ohhhh...” He was finding all the right places and easing the pain right out of them. Under his firm touch, she was beginning to feel like a ragdoll.

Her head dropped to one side as she basked in the lethargy the massage brought on. But when soft lips ran along her neck, tension raced back through her body. Alarmed, her head popped up and she whipped around. When she turned, she found him on the same level as her, his eyes alight with fire as he leaned in. He was so close to her now. Too close. With his face mere inches from hers, she found it difficult to breath. “Bass, what are you-“

“What I’ve wanted to do since that night in Chicago.” And before she could stop him, his mouth was on hers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a moment, please let me know what you think.


	6. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I think this might be the chapter everyone was waiting for...maybe... ;) 
> 
> I own nothing of Revolution.

 

Feasting on her lips, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Damn, how he'd missed her. With one hand on her desk and the other resting on the back of her chair, he cornered her, boxing her in with his large body. He didn't lay his hands on her. Not yet. He wanted to savor, to take in the subtle elements that made up the sultry woman. She tasted of vanilla and honey, with just a hint of cinnamon. With that thought, his lips curled against hers; sugar with a touch of spice. Sweet and fiery fit Charlie Matheson to a tee.

  
Finally, the need to touch her became too great, and his arms enveloped her, pulling her out of the chair and against him. She wasn't fighting him, and while that surprised him, he found it erotic; Charlie relinquishing control was a thing to behold. When she wrapped her arms around him, threading her fingers through his hair, his blood caught fire, racing from his brain to his groin in one heartbeat.

  
God, he wanted her.

  
Hoping she was of the same mind, he stroked her back, massaging her again. His lips broke from hers and reconnected, broke and reconnected, over and over as they melted into one another. Deciding to test how far she was willing to take things, he slid a leg between hers. When she hooked a foot around his calf, he thanked the heavens above.

  
"I want you, Charlie," he murmured, his voice thick.

  
She cleared her throat, pulling away just enough to catch his eye. "I thought you didn't-"

  
"Jesus, you were just a kid, Charlie. I handled it the only way I could then. But you're a woman now. And I want you."

  
"I want you too."

  
Resting his forehead against hers, he lifted her, setting her on the desk and stepping between her legs, grateful that she'd worn a skirt. The cotton hiked up her thighs, revealing the soft, creamy legs he'd imagined in his fantasies.

  
Reaching up, he pulled the band from her hair, and golden locks cascaded down her back. He ran his fingers through the thick mane, fanning it out over her shoulders. "I love your hair."

  
"It gets in the way sometime. I've thought about cutting it short once or twice."

  
The very thought was appalling, and he grabbed a fistful, gently tipping her head back to meet her sapphire eyes. "Never cut it."

  
"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled, and her face softened. It sent him flying back to that one night, when a sweet, innocent young woman looked at him like he hung the moon. He'd never realized how much he missed being that man for her. And now, as she peeled back the tough outer layer she'd learned to cover herself with, the delicate woman shone out at him once again. She was breathtaking. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

  
"You're gorgeous."

  
And just like that, she softened even more. He couldn't stand it. His lips crushed hers as he captured her mouth in another heart-stopping kiss.

 

  
  
Drowning. That's what was happening; she was drowning, hurling toward a vortex that was going to swallow her. She just hoped Bass swept into it with her.

  
She tried to remember that she hated him; they were rivals, enemies. He'd hurt her, more than any one else ever had. But her mind wouldn’t co-operate. Her traitorous body hungered for his touch, and the scary part was, she knew it always had.

  
His tongue dipped into her ear, dragging her out of her thoughts with a moan. He stepped in closer to her, his erection pressing into the warm junction between her thighs. She needed him, needed his touch, needed the fire he was creating within her. The only other time she'd ever been this hot had been with this very man, and over nothing but a simple kiss.

  
Hungering for his lips again, she pulled his head back up and covered his mouth with hers. She sucked on his tongue and he groaned, his arms grasping her tighter. Slipping her hands under his jacket, she pushed at the material. His arms dropped, allowing her to slide it off him, then wrapped back around her, binding her to his chest. But it wasn’t enough. She wanted to feel his skin.

  
“I need more of you,” she murmured.

  
His hands smoothed down her back, snagging the hem of her sweater and lifting it up over her head, tossing it to the ground. His joined it a second later. “So do I, baby. I’ll give you everything you want.”

  
He trailed fingers down her neck, his mouth nipping and biting as it followed. Tracing the edge of her bra with his tongue, he covered her breasts with his hands, then lifted his head and captured her lips as his thumbs rubbed her nipples through the lace. She cried out, arching toward him, and he broke away, his eyes riveted on hers as he twisted a finger around each of her bra straps and slid them down her arms, baring her to his gaze. “Beautiful.”

  
Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra and flung it out of the way. He smiled at her and she giggled, a response cut off by a groan when his hands cupped her breasts again and squeezed the hardened nubs between his fingers. God, she'd waited for this, for him, for so long. “Bass…more.”

  
His palms skimmed over her flat stomach to the waistband of her skirt, undoing the button and zipper with ease, then sliding it down her hips. Lifting her, he pulled the soft cotton out from under her, then stepped back and tugged it off. Kneeling, he placed a kiss on each of her ankles as he removed her sandals, making eye contact with her when he reached for her panties.

  
Once she was naked, he brushed his lips over her skin, moving up one leg and down the other before crawling up her body, nibbling his way back to her mouth. The kiss was savage; his tongue plunged in and tangled around hers as he gathered her close. The sensation of his denim clad hips rolling against her hot, wet core heightened the inferno blazing inside. “God, Bass, please.”

  
“Please what?”

  
“Touch me.”

  
He met her eyes, keeping his gaze locked on her as he dropped in front of her and spread her legs. The second his tongue penetrated her, her back arched, a mewl escaping when he sucked on her clit. Rocking against his mouth, she shivered when he licked circles over the aching bud. His fingers dug into her hips, helping her set a rhythm as she impaled herself on his tongue. Within moments, she found the high she was aiming for, his name tearing from her lips as she sailed into bliss.

  
Before she could recover, his lips latched onto her breast, suckling one, then the other. Still panting from her orgasm, she dragged her hands up and wound her fingers through his curls, keeping him close. When he nuzzled the space between her breasts, she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him the way she would a cherished lover. She never had time to process the thought because he stood, unfastened his jeans, and yanked them off, taking his underwear with them.

  
As a teenager, she'd admired his body everytime she saw him; for the past few weeks, she’d admired his chest during their morning run. But now, for the first time, she was able to see all of him. And he was magnificent. Her eyes scanned over his tan, muscular chest, down to the firm stomach and trim hips, and then she caught sight of his naked cock, large and erect, as it jutted out from his body. “Bass...you're so big.”

  
He smirked at the wonderment in her voice but said nothing as he settled between her legs, bending her back and draping her across the desk. Without words, his eyes always on hers, he pushed inside her, the wet warmth between her legs easing his passage. Blanketing her with his body, he nibbled at her breasts, his arms crushing her against him as he set a punishing pace for them.

  
“Deeper, Bass. Harder.” She wrapped her legs around his hips, thrilled to have such an amazing lover moving within her. No, not just any lover...Bass. After all these years, she was finally with Bass. With him buried inside her, she could no longer hide the truth from herself. She'd never gotten over him, and she'd spent the last seven years secretly pining for him.

  
His speed increased and he reared up over her, his blue eyes riveted on her. But she didn’t want the separation between their bodies; she wanted them touching, every part of them pressed together. Rubbing the corded muscles of his shoulders, she tightened her grip and yanked him back down, delighted when he pillowed his head on her breast.

  
It was all coming, faster, harder, and she knew she was close. Once more, their eyes connected, and he stood, with her in his arms, bringing them both to an upright position and putting pressure on her aching bud. Slowing the pace, he thrust into her, one stroke, two strokes, firing the heat in her boiling blood.

  
How had she ever forgotten how few words she needed with him? He'd always known just what she wanted and needed, even if it was just what she wanted for dinner. Bass was the only man she'd ever shared lengthy glances and searing looks with.  

  
When he drove into her again, she purred, clutching at him as he pounded with a ferocity that rocked her to the very soul. Enveloped in each other’s arms, they slammed against one another, striving for completion.

  
Fire shot through her blood when the pleasure hit her, sending her flying into the universe, his name a whisper on her lips. Moments later, his movements became erratic as his body tightened, and he grunted as he exploded inside of her.

  
He collapsed on top of her, placing a soft kiss against her neck and burying his nose in her thick hair. “You really are fiery, Charlie.”

  
Chuckling, she stroked a hand up and down his back. “Should I take that as a compliment?”

  
“Absolutely.” Standing, he settled back into her desk chair, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto his lap. “Fire suits you. I’ve always found you at your best when you were spitting flames at me.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because I could see your true spirit, your strength. Even when you were a kid and you used to get pissed off at me for something.”

  
The words jolted her, and by the stiffening of his body, she was certain he hadn’t meant to confess so much. She had no idea how to respond. “Thanks.”

  
He was silent, and she could feel the tension surrounding them. Now that they’d succumbed to the lust that had existed between them for years, what more was there to say? They weren't Bass and Charlie anymore, friends who hung out together; he wasn't the man she harbored a secret crush on. Everything was different now. They were rivals vying for the same account, and what they’d just done surely counted as a conflict of interest. The more she thought it over, the worse she felt.

  
Sitting up, she drew away from him. “We should-"

  
“Do it again.” He snagged her hand, lacing their fingers, and brought her body back against his.

  
“Bass…” She meant to move away, until his lips found her ear, and she forgot all her protestations. Then, when his finger trailed between them, slipping through the light hair of her sex to find her throbbing clit, she forgot everything else. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the time, please let me know what you think.


	7. Sleeping With the Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews, comments, favorites, follows, and kudos. 
> 
> I own nothing of Revolution.

 

Sprawled across Bass's expansive bed in the darkness, she listened to his soft snores behind her. She’d spent the last four days finishing the presentation that was going to bring her the MCC account; she’d spent the last four nights in the bed of the man who was trying to take it from her.

  
Bass had proven to be a generous lover, something she'd never doubted, and they’d been pushing each other’s bodies to the limit. Muscles ached in places she hadn’t known existed. She was sore, tired, and beginning to believe she was making a huge mistake. Tomorrow, they were going head to head over the biggest account of either of their careers, and tonight they had tumbled in the sheets as lovers.

  
She couldn't afford to be that girl who loved him with all of her heart; she'd worked far too hard to replace that girl with the Dragon. Becoming his lover, she'd realized that part of her wasn't as deeply buried as she thought, but that didn't mean she had to act on that newly rediscovered side of her either.

  
When they'd met again at the ball a few years ago, she'd been struck once more. His face, his smile, his voice. It was all like being tossed into the long-forgotten past, and she'd been overwhelmed by his presence. But when he tried to talk to her, she refused to let him back in, refused to forgive the hurt, refused to even listen to any explanation he wanted to give her. She'd been the one who'd ruined any chance they might have had together.

  
And yet, somehow, they’d still found a way into each others arms.

  
Turning over, she gazed at his sleeping face. He was so handsome; she'd always thought so. Reaching out, she stroked a finger down his cheek. It was just sex, and she needed to remember that. She was a grown woman now, who finally took the one lover she'd always wanted. That was the beginning and the end of it.  Because she couldn't allow Bass back inside her heart.

  
She didn’t want the feelings he was opening inside of her again. After that one ill-fated night, she'd changed, everyone in her family said so. She was no longer the soft, kind woman who had hopes of marrying and having children. Certainly not with the man of her dreams, because he didn't want her. Instead, she’d focused all of her energy on her job, her career; that was what mattered to her now. She hadn’t started the Dragon nickname, but she hadn’t stopped it either; she’d fed into the hype as easily as all the others.

  
Suddenly, the air in the bedroom was too heavy, and she needed to get away. Slipping out of bed, she searched for the clothes they’d strewn across the floor before devouring each other. Silently, she slid on her pants, praying that he wouldn’t wake up. The last thing she needed was to look in his eyes because if she did, she would fall right back into his arms. And she might just fall completely back in love with him.  
Hurrying through the shadows of the hallway, she rushed down the stairs, snagging her purse off the foyer floor. When she’d come over earlier, she’d barely made it through the door before Bass had attacked, scooping her into his arms and sweeping her up the stairs like some damsel in a fairytale. Even thinking about it made her blood sizzle.

  
“Leaving so soon?” The voice stopped her in her tracks. “The night is still young, beautiful.”

  
Swallowing, she turned and watched him saunter down the stairs, wearing nothing but a loosely tied robe. “I-I have to get home. I’ve got some things to do.”

  
He flipped on the light, and she blinked at the brightness. “For tomorrow? You told me you were done with the presentation.”

  
“I am, but there are always last minute things to go over.” Backing away, she hoped for an easy escape. “So now I have to go.”

  
He followed her, inserting himself between her and the front door. Trailing a finger down her arm, he smiled when she shivered. “I don’t want you to go yet. I don’t think you want to leave either.”

  
Grabbing her hand, he pulled her toward the kitchen. “Bass, wait…”

  
“I’m thirsty.” Releasing her, he opened the refrigerator and snatched two bottles of water, cracking both open and handing one back to her. “We certainly had one hell of a workout tonight.”

  
Taking a huge gulp, she set the bottle on the wide oak table. “Listen-”

  
He moved to her side, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and freezing her brain. “We should have another go round, don’t you think? I’ve rested, gotten my energy back.”

  
“Bass-”

  
Brushing his body against hers, he deliberately let her feel his arousal and the fact that he was almost naked. Taking her hands, he set them on his chest and slid them down, resting them on the tie of his robe. Kissing her neck, he nuzzled his nose against her jaw and up to her ear. “God, you smell so good. Come on, baby. Let’s fly again.”

  
“Stop. I can’t think.” He was filling her senses, and she needed to focus. Shoving him away, she stepped back.

  
He seemed surprised, but that quickly faded. A grin appeared, and it reminded her of a carnivorous animal. “Oh, so you want to play rough, little girl?”

  
“Don’t. Bass, just don’t.” As he advanced, she backed up, right into the wall.

  
But he kept coming. “Here I am, Charlie. Better stop me.”

  
Glancing to her right, she noticed the bottle still open on the table. She reached out and grabbed it, flicking the contents at her overzealous lover.

  
“What the…” His head shot back as if he’d been slapped, and he staggered, the assault with water obviously coming as a shock. Sputtering, he yanked a towel off the sink and wiped his face. “What the hell was that for?”

  
“I couldn’t think of any other way to cool you off.” She set the bottle down. “I asked you to stop it.”

  
“I thought you were joking,” he mumbled. “My mistake. It won’t happen again.”

  
“I said I needed to leave, Bass. I meant it.”

  
Running the towel over his hair, he threw it aside, then tightened his robe. “I guess you did. I just thought-”

  
“What? That we were going to have sex again. That you could seduce me back into your bed.”

  
His eyes narrowed. “Why are you so pissed off, Charlie? I thought the satisfaction was mutual.”

  
She exhaled the breath she’d been holding. Hearing the tension in her own voice disturbed her. “It is.”

  
The azure blaze in his eyes softened, the burn becoming a warm glow. “If you’re worried about tomorrow and you want to rest, we can sleep. I mean, literally, sleep.”

  
Something in his tone had yielded, and there was no pressure or sensuality in his words. But she had to be strong; a tender Bass was too much a part of her past and way too much for her to handle now. “We can’t sleep in the same bed, then wake up tomorrow and go duke it out with one another.”

  
“Why not?”

  
He looked so calm that it enraged her. Nothing ever fazed the man. “Because it’s not right. We’re fighting for the same account. We’re enemies.”

  
He yanked a chair away from the table and plopped down on it. “In our professional lives, I have to agree. But what we do on our personal time is separate from that. We spent years being friends, Charlie. And now that we're lovers, I'd say we’re fabulous together.”

  
She covered her eyes with a hand, frustration wracking her brain. “You just don’t get it, Bass. I'm not that same girl. My career is who I am now.”

  
“I don’t believe that.” Flipping his legs up onto the table, he leaned back. “You’re great at what you do, Charlie, but underneath it all, you’re more than just your job.”

  
“No, I’m not.”

  
“Yes, you are.” He spoke each word separately, emphasizing each one. “You always were. You come across hard now, but deep down inside, that soft woman still lives in you. That woman who likes it very much when I whisper how beautiful she is. That woman who falls to pieces when she’s caressed the right way. That woman who wraps herself around me after we finish making love, and that woman whose eyes shine with unshed tears when I kiss her while we lie there in the afterglow.”

  
Her heart stopped. As much as she’d tried to hide that part of herself away, he’d seen it. Of course he had; it was Bass. He'd always seen inside of her. And he’d hit the nail on the head this time. “I don’t.”

  
“You do.” He stood and ambled to her side, pressing his palm against her cheek. “Charlie, when you were a kid, you were spunky and fun. And my intentions towards you were always pure. When you started growing up, it got harder and harder to remember that. And I knew someday you'd have men on their knees. Now that you've become a woman, you’re the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. The perfect mix of fire and ice, sugar and spice. You take my breath away.”

  
The way he was looking at her stole her own. No, this wasn’t what she wanted from him, not anymore. Stepping back, she distanced herself from the distraction. She had to resist him, had to force him away. Charlie Matheson had never needed the Dragon so much in her life.

 

  
  
He could tell the exact moment she shut down, locking him out. Her eyes frosted over, the blue becoming shards of ice. “Bass, whatever we’re doing here has to stop. You're so wrong about me. You still see the girl I was. The girl who was head over heels for you. But I’m not the woman that you think I am. I can’t be, and I don’t want to be. My career comes first. It always has, and it always will.”

  
Her coldness launched his ire. Crossing his arms, he glared down at her. “I think you’re afraid. You know something’s happening between us, and not just when we’re in bed. And you can’t face it.”

  
She sighed, the aloofness of it biting at him. “Think whatever you want. I’m tired of playing this game, and I have important things to see to.”

  
When she turned and strode down the hall, he stomped after her. “Is this how you deal with things that get too harrying for you? You never used to be this much of a coward. I’m surprised you ever landed a single account with that attitude.”

  
He could see his strike had hit the mark. She spun on him, her eyes flashing like blue suns. “I’ve already stolen one from you, so be sure to remember that when I win the big prize tomorrow. Now stay the hell away from me.”

  
“Wait a minute.” Somehow, everything had spun out of control. He’d woken and found the bed cold. Missing her warmth, his intention had been to find her and drag her back to bed. He hadn’t intended to upset her, and he surely hadn’t meant to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her again. “Charlie, this isn’t what I wanted to happen. I just wanted to sleep…with you.”

  
“Bass…”

  
“I’m nervous about tomorrow, too. And I thought we could help each other.”

  
“By having sex.”

  
“By holding each other.” She gaped at him. He was opening himself up to all types of pain, but she was about to walk out, and he didn’t want her to leave. If he needed to be vulnerable to keep her with him, he was willing to try. “I sleep better when you’re here.”

  
There it was, the softening of her features. For one split second, he thought she was going to stay, that maybe there was a chance for them after all.

  
Then the mask covered her face again. “You’re living in a dream, Bass.”

  
"You shared this dream once, Charlie."

  
"A long time ago. But you didn't want it then. You tossed it away, tossed me away. And now that you want it, you can't stand that I don't. But I don't, Bass. I don't want this, and I don't want you."

  
The door slammed as he stood motionless in the foyer. Then he reached out and shoved everything from the end table onto the floor. A crystal vase shattered, the flowers in it ripped and scattered, and two miniature statues cracked in two. He looked down at the smashed pieces of marble and glass and wondered why it felt like he was staring at his own heart.

  
She’d broken him. He’d bared his soul to her, and she’d torn it to shreds. But somehow, he almost felt he deserved it. After all, wasn't that exactly what he'd done to her once? Over the years, he’d liked her, cared about her, and as she grew up lusted after her, desired her, and damn it to hell, he'd loved her. Loved her platonically as a child, and loved her as a man for a few glorious moments one late, summer night.  
His first instinct was to grab a bottle and get drunk, but the presentation tomorrow put an end to that thought. Charlie was never going to win that account, not if he had anything to say about it. So he had two choices. He could either wallow in misery or shut it down and snatch the prize right out from under her nose. A feral smirk covered his face as he thought of her losing it all. No one got the better of him. No one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a moment, please let me know what you think. :)


	8. The Presentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I forgot I had to work the nightshift tonight, and I got out even later than usual. I should have published this before work, but it slipped my mind. At least it's still Thursday...in all North American time zones except mine. ;)
> 
> I own nothing of Revolution.

  
Charlie laid in her bed, the morning sun pouring through the window and drenching her in its golden warmth. But inside, she felt nothing but cold. The sort of chill that permeated the body when it was shut off from something precious and dear.

  
She'd closed a door last night, one that opened into a world she once would have given her right arm for. But Charlie Matheson was now a serious businesswoman, not a frivolous romantic.

  
But, oh, in Bass's arms, everything she'd ever wanted had been at her fingertips. She'd begun to allow herself to truly feel again, to truly love again, which frightened her more than she cared to admit. Letting in love meant opening up to heartache and loss. And she'd already let Bass yank her heart out once before.

  
Tears filled her eyes as an image of that one silvery moment, so very long ago, replayed in her mind. All these years later, thinking about it still brought tears to her eyes. But she was just too afraid to take a chance again. It was better to forget the whole thing and move on.

  
She went through her morning routine with a perfunctory air. While she knew all of her thoughts should have been on her upcoming presentation, she found her thoughts returning to Bass again and again. The teenager still buried deep inside her was screaming, crying at her for squandering the opportunity she'd waited years for. More than once, she found herself staring off into space, mind back on the man across the street.

  
Actually, he wasn't across the street; she'd heard him leave about an hour after she'd stormed out of his house. Her great idea of going home and getting some sleep had failed. She hadn't slept a wink after leaving Bass.

  
Arriving at the MCC headquarters, Charlie realized she could barely remember driving in. She was in a fog, one that was overtaking her every move. Determined to put it aside, and knowing she had to focus on the task ahead, she shoved Bass to the back of her mind. Compartmentalize, that's what she needed to do. It was a lesson she'd learned years ago; when Bass had ripped her heart out, it had become her method of survival. Over the years, she'd honed that skill to a razor sharp edge and given birth to the Dragon.

  
Head held high, she walked into the conference room at Maggie's Cookies, a strong, confident woman about to win the prize. That strength lastest until she laid eyes on her competition. And realized she already missed being close to him.

  
He barely acknowledged her; a simple tip of his head was all she received. Whatever bond had redeveloped between them was already severed, and she forced herself to remember that was what she wanted; that was the call she'd made.

  
Taking a seat at the table, she watched Bass's presentation unfold...and realized what he'd come up with was going to be ridiculously hard to beat. She wondered if he'd been sitting on this all along, or if their late night argument had spurred some of his brilliant ideas into action. Either way, she had to get her mind back in the game. Because the last thing she wanted right now was to lose something else that meant the world to her.

 

  
  
Bass glanced at her as he completed his proposal. He could see it; as well as she hid it, he could see the uncertainty on her face. The thought of her losing to him...wasn't nearly as exciting as it had been even an hour ago.

  
After Charlie walked out on him, he’d been unable to sleep. Showering and dressing, he’d driven to the office in the middle of the night, determined to find a way to stop her from ever getting the MCC account. He'd been so furious that all he'd wanted was to win. He'd called in a few of the top members of his crew and had them whip up a few new ideas to toss in to sweeten the pot. The last minute brainstorming session had gone superbly, and they'd come up with some of their finest work in the wee hours of the morning.

  
Yet now, sitting and watching Charlie run through her pitch, his anger had not only subsided, but completely disappeared. As much as her words the night before had hurt him, he couldn't stay mad at her. He'd done the same to her once upon a time, and as everyone always said, payback was a bitch. And he understood her reluctance to get fully involved with him again. But he hadn't been playing with her when he told her he slept better with her beside him.

  
Everything was his fault; their initial split, the one that had ruined their friendship, and the fact that he had started an affair with her so quickly. He'd tried to resist her, had done so for two years, but ultimately touching her, being near her, across the street from her, had become too much. So he'd caved, giving in to the feelings he'd carried for the last seven years. He'd ruined everything the first time around, and now he'd done it again.

  
Charlie completed her presentation, which was quite excellent. A few of her 30 second TV spots were beyond incredible, and he supposed it was anyone's game.

  
Maggie Foster stood, reaching out a hand to him, then following suit with Charlie. "You have both done an incredible job with what we asked of you. And I understand our request was a little unorthodox, but we needed the best for this rehaul on our product line. We'll be spending the rest of the day in conference, making our decision. But we'll let you both know within 24 hours. Thank you for your time."

  
She and the board left the room, leaving he and Charlie alone. Packing up his things, he surreptitiously watched her do the same. There was so much he wanted to say, but he had no clue where to even begin. Everything between them was as bad as it had been years before; maybe even worse now that they'd become lovers.

  
He felt her eyes on him and glanced up, meeting her baby blues. "Your...your presentation was really good, Bass."

  
"So was yours...it was....really good." God, he sounded like a babbling teenager. He suspected she wasn't doing much better.

  
She nodded. "Well, good luck."

  
"You too."

  
Staring at him for another minute, she snatched her briefcase and hurried out the door. Sighing, he headed out after her, turning towards the stairs. There was no way he could be stuck in an enclosed elevator with her right now. His emotions were just too jumbled. A week ago, he'd wanted the MCC account more than he wanted to go on breathing. But now, after spending the past week with Charlie, that want had died down, had been replaced by one far more valuable.

 

 

 

Bass held the phone in his hand, the dial tone ringing in his ear. The call had ended nearly 15 minutes ago, but he'd been staring into space since Maggie Foster had hung up. His future was at stake...but what future was it to be?

  
He'd won the account. Maggie had called personally to tell him the board had chosen the Monroe Republic as their new advertising team. They'd been very impressed with Charlie's proposal, but in the end, he'd come out on top. So he'd succeeded in taking the account away from her. Only one question remained...did he still want it? Now that he had won, it didn’t seem to hold the same importance, not at the expense of Charlie. Because however this went down, she was going to be devastated.

  
He was in love with her. He'd known that, of course; he'd known it on that night she'd kissed him in her parent's backyard. But she'd been so damn young, just barely 18, just barely legal. And she was the daughter of his surrogate family, the niece of his best friend and brother. It felt like taking advantage of her, like giving in to the most forbidden fruit ever. He'd been the adult, so he'd done the only thing he thought was right. He'd hurt the young girl he'd come to love.

  
MCC was meeting with Charlie first thing in the morning; Maggie felt it only right to break the news to her in person. Even now, Bass could imagine the look on her face; in his mind, it was the same one she'd worn the night he'd cruelly told her he had no interest in her. The anguish he'd seen there had ripped through him; with a broken heart, Charlie had run off, never realizing that his heart was just as torn.

  
He'd lost so much that night. Charlie, Miles, the rest of his family; everything that had been important in his world had suddenly all just been yanked away. It was no one's fault, just a series of circumstances that had played out in exactly the wrong way. What happened that night had shaped his whole world for the past seven years. Yet the past five days had given him back part of what had been missing from his life. Being with Charlie had given him back something he thought long dead and buried. His heart.

  
Could he really stand to lose it again?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the time, please let me know what you think.


	9. When the World Falls Down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I missed the scheduled day for this, but I've had a rough weekend. Apologies. But to make up for it, I'll publish two chapters today. This one and the next will follow it in a few hours. 
> 
> I own nothing of Revolution.

 

Charlie had made it, saved face until she could get out of Maggie's offices. She wasn't sure how she pulled it off, but she carefully, and what she hoped was very professionally, accepted the news that Pittman's had not been chosen for the project. Keeping herself steady as she shook hands with the members of the MCC board took a lot of effort, but she handled it, did what she had to do. Making it out the door and down the hall, she'd slipped into the ladies room across from the elevators before losing her cool.

  
Alone in the room, she dropped her briefcase on the counter and struggled to catch her breath. Realizing she was hyperventilating, she slid down the wall and rested her head on her knees; forcing herself to calm down, she took several deep breaths, closing her eyes and clearing her mind.

  
She'd lost. She'd lost the account she'd waited her entire career for, the one she wanted above all others. And she'd lost it to Bass. Everything she'd done and worked for over the past few weeks amounted to absolutely nothing. And now she was crouched in a bathroom with tears streaking down her face.

  
Tears? Touching her face, she gasped when she looked at her fingers. She hadn't cried in years, not over anything. She'd allowed the tough persona of her alter ego to take over almost all facets of her life, and the Dragon had kept tears at bay; crying was a weakness, one she refused to show as she moved up the ladder of success.

  
Standing, she studied her reflection in the mirror. Sure enough, her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy and tear tracks ran down her cheeks. Turning on the faucet, she splashed cold water on her face. She couldn't afford to do this, to break down right now. She had to tell Aaron the bad news; he was going to be so disappointed in her. But no more than she was in herself.

  
Her career had become her life, become a part of who and what she was. It was only in the past week that she'd allowed her finely-constructed wall to come down...with Bass. Her thoughts turned to him, to the time they'd spent together. She'd let him in, let him a little close, and look what had happened. Losing her focus on the presentation had cost her the job.

  
A horrible thought tickled at the back of her mind. Had that been his plan all along? Had he seduced her to take the account from her? Had she let him? As much as she hated to admit it, her full attention hadn't been on her proposal when it should have been the most important thing in her life. But Bass had gotten in the way. And she knew him enough to know that he would do whatever it took to get ahead in business. Did that include screwing her over for a second time?

  
Glancing up, she watched as fresh tears slid down her face. To think that the last week might have all been part of some big ruse was soul-crushing. Even the other night, when he'd begged her to stay, had that been a trick? No sooner had she rushed out of his house before she realized she wanted to rush right back in. But she'd needed the separation, needed to put a little distance between them before she fell in love with him all over again. To think it had all been a lie...she couldn't deal with that.

  
A sob escaped her as she looked in the mirror, and she realized that her heart hurt. But she was no longer sure what loss the tears were for. The MCC account...or Bass.

 

 

Bass crossed the lobby for the tenth time in the last half hour, pacing as he waited for her to come down. He knew he had no right to be there; she'd made it all too clear that she did not want to pursue a relationship with him. But part of him refused to believe that. And even if that was true, he couldn't just abandon her, knowing the outcome of her morning meeting. At the very least, he had to make sure she was alright.

  
He saw her as soon as she stepped off the elevator, and by some crazy trick of fate, she saw him. Maybe it was their connection; the one she so vehemently tried to deny; the one he'd spent years trying to bury. Their gazes locked and for one split second, he saw nothing but raw emotion on her face. Then her eyes widened and the mask of the Dragon slipped down again. But he'd seen it; his tough-as-nails Charlie had been crying.

  
He crossed to her in seconds. She tried dodging him by ducking in the door to the parking garage, but he grabbed her before she could get away. "Charlie-"

  
Spinning towards him, she yanked her hand out of his. "I don't believe you. Did you come down here to gloat?"

  
Taken aback, he stared at her. "What?"

  
"You won. Isn't that enough for you?" Realizing a few people were looking in their direction, and refusing to make a scene, she pulled open the door to the garage, shooting one last look at Bass. "Now just leave me alone."

  
He watched her disappear into the corridor, standing in stunned silence for a moment. She couldn't seriously think he'd come all the way down to the MCC offices just to rub her nose in it. Ripping the door open, he ran down the flight of stairs to the first parking level. Charlie was just crossing to her car when he caught up with her.

  
"God, what is wrong with you? I said to leave me alone."

  
He could hear the anguish in her voice, but he just couldn't do what she asked. Not yet anyway. "Charlie, do you really think so little of me that you believe I'd come here just to make you feel bad?"

  
Reaching her car, she flipped her belongings onto the backseat. Her voice was cruel when she turned back to him. "I don't know, Bass. Your plan to distract me this past week certainly worked."

  
"My what?"

  
"You came to my office. You brought me food. You got me all relaxed and then all you had to do was swoop in." She got right up into his face. "You lured me in, and I fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Well, congratulations, Bass. You succeeded where so many others have failed. You distracted the Dragon. And you beat me."

  
His heart ached knowing that thought had even run through her head. "I didn't do that. I didn't plan that."

  
"Yeah? Well, it makes sense if you think about it. You've never had trouble doing what you needed to, Bass. To win. And you knew...knew I had this old crush on you, knew that you might be able to use that to just find a way in. That maybe, if you played me the right way, you could still use that to your advantage."

  
He swallowed. "Charlie...I came here to make sure you were alright. There was no ulterior motive. I was...worried about you. And I didn't want you to have to face it alone. Because if it had gone the other way...I would want you here."

  
A flicker of uncertainty flashed through her eyes, and he realized she wasn't sure he'd used her; it was what she needed to believe to deal with the situation. But she backed away, her voice shaky. "I-I can't. Just don't."

  
"Charlie-"

  
She slid into her car, slamming the door before he could stop her. Revving the engine, she pulled out of her spot and raced away, leaving him standing there in the darkened garage.

  
Staring at the fading taillights, he ran through a thousand scenarios how he could have handled the whole thing better, rethinking his every move from the moment he moved in across the street from her. But there was nothing he could do to change what had happened now. But maybe...

  
Hurrying back to the stairwell, he rushed up the steps, taking two at a time. Once in the lobby, he jumped in an elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. He was antsy, the ride up taking too long for him. The doors opened and he made the now familiar left turn to the MCC office.

  
The secretary's head popped up as he entered. "Hello. Oh, Mr. Monroe. Can I help you?"

  
"Hi, Sara. I know it's short notice, but I need to see Maggie Foster, please."

  
"Let me give her a call." Smiling at him, she dialed the CEO's extension. Sara was a very attractive woman, and on his few visits to the office, she'd certainly flirted with him enough to make her intentions known. Once, Bass would have been more than happy to take her up on the offer. But now, his heart and his head were on only one woman. "She'll see you now. It's the office at the end of the hall."

  
"Thanks." Approaching the door, he knocked and was called in by Maggie.

  
"Mr. Monroe, I didn't think we had an appointment today."

  
"We didn't." Glancing down at his jeans and leather jacket, he shook his head. "Apologies for the casual attire. I was expecting to work from home today. But I just need a minute of your time."

  
"Well, anything for my new advertising exec." She motioned to a chair in front of her desk. "What can I do for you?"

  
"I have a new proposal for you. One that might sound a little strange," Bass said, closing the door behind him. "But I'm hoping you'll like it."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up soon.


	10. I'll Be There For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, second and final chapter for the day. Hope this makes up for missing a day in there. 
> 
> I own nothing of Revolution.

 

"I'm not going anywhere, Charlie! Not until you talk to me!" Bass pounded on Charlie's door again, the banging echoing through the otherwise quiet afternoon. "I mean it!"

  
He heard movement on the other side of the door, followed by an angry voice. "What the hell is wrong with you! Go away, Bass, or I'm calling the police."

  
"Go ahead...call the cops. I'll call them for you if you want." He slammed a palm against the door. "But damn it, Charlie, I am not leaving until I make sure that you're alright!"

  
There was nothing but silence from the other side of the door. Finally, he heard her throw the lock and the door cracked open. "You are insane. We have neighbors."

  
"Most of them are at work." He breathed a sigh of relief seeing her. He'd tried calling, even though he knew she wouldn't answer. And for the last ten minutes, he'd been pounding on her door like an idiot. "I just-I wanted to see you. I have to talk to you."

  
"I think we said everything that needed to be said back in that garage, don't you?"

  
"No, I don't." He shook his head. "You spoke, Charlie. You didn't let me. And I think I deserve at least a chance to plead my side."

  
He could see her mentally deciding what to do. Finally, she relented and stepped aside to let him in. Shutting the door, she led him into the living room. When she looked at him, her face was a mask with no emotion. "So?"

  
"I know you don't want anything to do with me. You didn't mince words there. But I didn't plan any of this. I didn't expect it. And I certainly did not do it to try to beat you. It wasn't a scheme, Charlie. It just happened."

  
He thought he saw a bit of happiness in her eyes at that. But she remained untouchable. "Thank you. Thank you for explaining that."

  
"I needed you to know that."

  
She shrugged. But he noticed she couldn't seem to meet his eye. "It doesn't change anything. We're rivals. We'll always be competing. Whatever friendship we had is long gone. And this past week should be put behind us too."

  
"Charlie-"

  
"Now I need you to go. I have a lot of work to do. I have to meet with my boss in the morning and tell him what went wrong. And I do have other clients that I have to attend to." She turned to show him back to the door, but he didn't move. "Bass, I need you to leave."

  
Staring at her, he remained silent, until he could tell he'd unnerved her a bit. "I've done a lot of...not good things in my life, Charlie. I've certainly done things I'm not proud of. But if I had a hand in turning you into this...there's nothing I regret more."

  
Gaping at him, her eyes widened. "What?"

  
"You were a vibrant, beautiful girl. So full of life. So happy. And you made everyone around you happy." His voice broke, his eyes filling with unshed tears. "And I...I ruined it all, didn't I? This is all on me. I'm so sorry."

  
One single tear streaked down her cheek, but she caught it and wiped it away. "I like who I am."

  
Catching the doubt in her voice, he shook his head. "No, you don't. You are so much more than your job. But if you need to believe that to get you through the night."

  
They stared at each other. "I don't want to talk about this. You should go."

  
"Yeah, I know." He glanced away, struggling to hold back the emotions running through him. "But I have a proposal I need you to hear."

  
"What could you possibly need from me?"

  
"Maggie's Cookies had a hard time deciding." He figured it was best to just lay out his whole crazy plan at once. "They liked your 30 second spots better than ours."

  
"They did?"

  
"Yeah," he said, nodding. "They liked our minute spot better. And our print. Though Maggie really liked a few of your ads."

  
He could see curiosity getting the better of her before she covered it up. "If you think this doesn't constitute rubbing it in-"

  
"It would...if I didn't have other intentions. I want you to take the 30 second spots."

  
She raised an eyebrow, shooting him a disbelieving look. "Are you...are you giving me the account?"

  
Chuckling, he smirked at her. "No. But I like your confidence. I'm sorry, Charlie, but I'm not willing to give you the whole account."

  
Scoffing, she started to turn away.

 

"But I am willing to share it with you."

  
Head popping up, she looked at him, studying him for any sign of deception. "What?"

  
"I saw Maggie Foster, right after you left. I suggested both firms work on the ad campaign."

  
"I don't need your charity-"

  
He cut her off. "Maggie was thrilled. She didn't know that would ever be an option, considering our rivalry."

  
Charlie was shocked. "Maggie Foster wants us both?"

  
"She does. So on a completely professional level, what do you say, Charlie?"

  
She couldn't seem to find her voice. "I...I, uh...I'd have to run it past Aaron. I'm not sure what he'd say...you didn't go see him, did you?"

  
The suspicion in her eyes cut at him. "Charlie, you're a grown woman. I didn't go see your boss. It's up to you to convince him it's a good idea. Tell him the owner of the Monroe Republic is on board."

  
"Is it a good idea?" She shot him a look. "Us working together."

  
"Charlie, we were good friends. And we were fantastic lovers. I think time has proven we work well together. So what do you say? Can we put the rivalry aside for this one?"

  
Slowly, she nodded. "OK."

  
"OK." He smiled at her, crossing the room towards the door. "Now you just have to convince your boss. Though I've heard he's a really good guy."

  
Before he could leave, she called out to him. "Why are doing this?"

  
"Because I think we both earned this account." He paused, wondering how much to say. But she deserved the truth. "And I love you, Charlie. I don't like seeing you hurt."

  
Her mouth opened and closed a few times. "H-how did this all start?"

  
"It started one night...at your parents house."

  
Shaking her head, she struggled to hold back her tears. "No, you didn't want me. You told me you didn't."

  
"And I told you in your office that I did. Charlie, you were 18. You were just barely 18." He needed to explain everything so she could understand why he'd done it. "We were friends. When you were a little girl, you were my shadow. I'd-I'd lost my sisters. I needed you and the happiness you brought back to my life."

  
She pressed her fingers to her eyes, holding back tears. "I loved being around you."

  
"And I loved you being there. And I never thought anything inappropriate about you then."

  
"Bass, I know that. Of course I know that. I was always comfortable around you."

  
He wiped a tear away from his eye. "But then you grew up, Charlie. And I saw how beautiful you were. And I forced myself to remember you were the little girl...you were Miles's niece. A part of my family. And then you kissed me...and I couldn't even think. I've only lied to you once, Charlie, and it was that night I told you I didn't want you."

  
"But you did? You wanted me?"

  
Her voice was so full of hope it tore at him. "Charlie, Jesus, you were...do you know what a pervert I felt like? God, yes, I wanted you, but it made me feel like a dirty old man."

  
"Bass, you were 38. You were not old."

  
"I was too old for you!" he shouted. Breathing out, he calmed down. "I was too old for you. And you had your whole life ahead of you. And I...wanted you. But I couldn't, Charlie. I didn't mean to handle it that badly or hurt you, I just didn't know what to do."

  
She was full on crying now, not even trying to hide behind the Dragon. And he saw the young woman he'd adored for the first time in seven years. "Bass, I-I didn't know. If you'd just told me..."

  
"I didn't know how to." He swallowed thickly. "Charlie, you...dug into my heart when you were three. And it never went away. And then you were this beautiful, young girl, looking at me like I was the most important thing in the world, kissing me like your life depended on it. And I wanted you. I wanted all of it. But I was the adult. I...I didn't know what else to do."

  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, reaching for his hand. "I never meant to make things hard on you."

  
"I know." He relished the feel of her hand in his. "I made a stupid move, Charlie. I did it to protect..."

  
"To protect me?"

  
"Yeah, you...Miles, my family. Charlie, if I'd made a move, if I'd followed through on I wanted, I would have lost..." He trailed off.

  
Oh my God," she gasped. "You did it so you wouldn't lose your family...all of us. But you did. You lost us anyway."

  
He shrugged, defeat coursing through his veins. She might as well know the whole truth now. "There was no way to win in that situation. Miles sided with you, and he should have. It was right."

  
"You didn't tell him what happened? You should have told him I started it all."

  
"Not sure what he would have believed in that case, Charlie."

  
"Then you should have made me tell him. You should have explained all this to me..." She stopped, shaking her head. "No, none of this is your fault. It's mine. It's all my fault that you lost everything, that you've been alone for so long. Oh, Bass...I'm so sorry."

  
"Charlie..." He pulled her in close, holding her tightly, and kissed the top of her head. "Don't cry, baby. It's OK."

  
"It's not. It's not OK." She pulled back and pressed her hand to his cheek. "All I thought about was how I felt. I never thought about what you might be going through. I never thought how complicated I made things for you. I was so mad."

  
"You were hurting. Because of me. I gave you every reason to hate me."

  
She shook her head. "I never hated you. I think that was the biggest problem."

  
"I missed you, Charlie." Fresh tears filled her eyes. "I missed you for years. And I missed you again the last few days."

  
"I missed you too. Always, Bass." Before she could cry again, he kissed her. "Stay with me."

  
"Well, that depends."

  
Confused, she stared up at him. "On what?"

  
"On if you mean for now or forever." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he gazed at her. "I've waited a long time for you, Charlie. You're it for me."

  
"Bass, you've always been it for me." Kissing him, she pushed him back towards the stairs. "Stay...for good."

  
He studied her for a moment before sweeping her up into his arms. "OK."

  
"That's it...OK?" She giggled as he carried her up to her bedroom.

  
Kicking the door to her room shut with his foot, he set her on the bed. "Didn't you hear? No one ever argues with the Dragon."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a teeny bit more still forthcoming in another day or so.


	11. Full Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this is basically a little epilogue that wraps it all up. I hope you enjoy it. I want to thank all of you for all the faves and follows, comments and kudos. Like all authors, I love to hear thoughts on stories, so it's very much appreciated. 
> 
> And just a little shout out to LadyHawke for reading over the first chapter before I ever published. I was a little unsure since it was an AU, so I want to thank you for giving it a quick read. 
> 
> Lemon, again, glad you're liking this and sorry for dragging your gift out for soooo long. ;)
> 
> I own nothing of Revolution.

 

Charlie tiptoed into her bedroom, stopping at the foot of the bed, a huge grin on her face as she studied the man sleeping there. Bass...Bass was in her bed, in her life. For the first time in years, she felt...light, happy, like a huge weight had fallen from her shoulders.

  
He stirred, stretching out like a panther, blankets dropping lower down his bare chest. Her mouth nearly watered at the thought of what the covers hid. As his blue eyes opened, he rubbed at them before they quickly landed on her. "You're back."

  
"I am. You got some more sleep?"

  
"I did," he said with a smirk. They'd spent all of the previous afternoon and night in bed, testing and teasing each others bodies, stopping late in the night. She'd only gotten an hour or two of sleep before rising for work, yet she'd never before felt so full of energy. "How did it go?"

  
Flipping her jacket onto her vanity chair, she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, amusement coloring her features as Bass watched her with growing interest. "Actually, it went quite well. Aaron was...surprised. But he's pretty open-minded. He said we should go for it."

  
Bass rolled onto his side, propping up on one elbow as he faced her. "Good."

  
"He also asked how long I've been in love with you." She unzipped her skirt and let it slip down her legs to the floor.

  
"He...what?"

  
"He asked how long I've loved you." Flicking her bra open, she tossed it aside, panties following suit. "And how long you've loved me."

  
"He knew?"

  
"He said and I quote 'Only two people who have the hots for each other, and are trying to hide it, could be so damn good at pissing each other off.' So yeah...he knew." Climbing on the bed, she snuggled under the covers Bass had pulled back for her. Cuddling into his side, she rested her head on his chest and looked up at him. "Hmmm...and he gave me the rest of the day off as well."

  
"Ah, I like having him as a partner already." Charlie lightly smacked his chest. "Kidding...you're my partner in this. We work together all the way."

  
She kissed him, then nuzzled against his neck. "Damn straight, we do."

  
"I missed you." Pressing his nose into her hair, he breathed in her scent. "It's going to be impossible to be away from you now."

  
Smiling, she chuckled. "I know. But we'll be working closely together on this project."

  
"Oh, yes. Very closely." His hands slid down her body, starting to touch, to awaken. "So...very...closely."

  
Giggling, she raised her head for his kiss. But there was more she needed to tell him. He had to know what she'd done. "Bass...there's something else."

  
"It can wait," he said, his mouth nipping across her cheek to her ear.

  
As much as she didn't want his lips to stop what they were doing, she pushed against him slightly, moving back just enough to see him. "It can't. It's important."

  
"OK." He dragged the word out, concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

  
"I called Miles this morning."

  
He shrugged. "I assume you still talk to him, Charlie. It's none of my business."

  
"But it is." She stared at him, eyes locked on his. "I called him about you."

  
"You what?" Bass pulled away, sitting up. "Charlie, what..."

  
"I had to." She sat up beside him, reaching for his hand to keep the connection between them. "It was my fault."

  
"No-"

  
"It was, Bass. And I had to make it right. No matter what you think, he's missed you. Two years ago, when I first moved out here, I told him I ran into you." Bass's eyes widened. "And he still asks about you. Asks if I've seen you around, how you are. For years, I've had to tell him that we didn't really talk. But this morning I told him that you and I...made up."

  
"You...didn't tell him..."

  
She let out a small laugh. "No, that may have been going a bit too far over the phone. I just told him that we...talked it out. And that I thought it would be good for both of you to try to re-connect."

  
"And he..."

  
"Miles agreed." Bass ran a hand through his hair. She could see the wheels turning in his head. "How mad at me are you?"

  
"Huh?" He turned to her. Pulling her against him, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned them both back against the headboard. "Oh, I'm not. Baby, I'm not mad at you. It's just-it's been a long time."

  
"You were friends for 38 years, Bass. I think that can overcome the last seven."

  
"Maybe," he said, running a hand down her hair, playing with a stray lock. "Am I supposed to call him? Is he calling me?"

  
"No...he's coming out here. In a month."

  
"What?" If she'd smacked him he couldn't have looked any more shocked. "A month?"

  
"Better to just rip the band-aid off all at once, isn't it?" she asked. "Bass, I know this thing between us is new, but you and I are not going away. I will not hide you from my family this time. No secrets, no lies, no miscommunications or errors in judgement."

  
Although his face remained stoic, she could tell he was touched. "I suppose I can understand that."

  
"When Miles comes out here, we're going to tell him."

  
"So you want us to make up and then get into a fight all at the same time." She started to protest then realized he was teasing. "I want to see him. I just...this is all happening so suddenly. Charlie, I've been alone for a long time. To get you back was more than I could ask for, but this..."

  
"You lost your family because I made a stupid move."

  
"It wasn't stupid. You were young and in love. You know now how I felt about you. I did understand, Charlie, even back then. And I'm honored it was with me. It wasn't your fault." He looked down at her. "I wanted all of you back for so long. I never thought I could have it."

  
Crawling on top of him, she laid her body over his, straddling his legs. "You will. I'm not even sure Miles will be all that surprised about this, Bass. For some reason, I think he might have already known. And, anyway, I'm a grown-up. I can do what I want, with whomever I want. I want you. You make me happy. And I haven't been happy in a long time. I think that will overrule everything else for my family."

  
"That's all I ever wanted for you. To see you genuinely smile again," he said, pulling her close and rolling her under him.

  
"Well, you made it so, Bass. You made me remember I could have my career, but not at the expense of my heart. Showed me how to love again and allow myself to be loved." She smiled up at him. "You got rid of the thing that was holding me down, making me forget who I really was."

  
"How did I do that?" he asked, eyes on hers, blue laser-focused on blue.

  
"Simple. You slayed the Dragon."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, guys, last time. Please let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
